


Wordpicture: Kelly Robinson

by Deannie



Series: Wordpictures [23]
Category: I Spy (1965)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-09
Updated: 2003-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie





	Wordpicture: Kelly Robinson

You get to flash money around, play the part of the wealthy social climber, wine and dine a different woman every night, beat a third seed in straight sets once in a long while... You travel the world, seeing things that most of the guys you went to college with will never see, stuck in their skyscrapers in Manhattan or teaching philosophy in a musty old classroom at some Ivy League. And you get to save the world. Who could say no to that?  


They try to tell you that it ain't all it's cracked up to be. They tell you about the danger; about the assassins and the counter spies and the danger. I mentioned there was danger, right?  


Well, when you're caught in the middle of a firefight, and the only thing between you and a flight back to Jersey in a pine box is the gun in your hand and the partner by your side, you tend to forget those perks and remember what they tried to tell you. Spying is a dangerous business, and less than a quarter of us ever live long enough to collect the great pension that's one of the perks.  


But you survive. Somehow. Usually because your partner is smarter than the enemy--smarter than you by a long shot. You survive, you bag the bad guys, and you settle back for a leisurely drink with a girl on your arm.  


And in the middle of the night, as you stumble to bed, falling into soft silk sheets in Hong Kong or Tokyo, you wonder how you'd make it without the guy in the bunk next to yours--the guy who's become the biggest perk you could have. And you wonder--just briefly--why he seems to make it to bed so much earlier than you so much of the time.  


And then you have to wonder where he goes when he doesn't.

* * *  
The End


End file.
